Key of Heart
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Orihime has something to give Ichigo, but she is worried he might hate it. Will he? Only one way to find out.


**An expanded old fic.**

"Tatsuki-chan, do you really think I should give this to Ichi-kun?" Orihime asked her best friend, hands fiddling with a metal object.

"Of course you should." The martial artiest responded. She couldn't understand why her friend was having such a hard time with this decision.

"I don't know," her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. "he might think I'm being too pushy." Now having second thoughts on whether or not to she was going too fast in their relationship. She didn't want to ruin a good thing after all.

Tatsuki chuckled at what Orihime just said. "Don't be silly. You guys been going out for nearly two year now, so giving him this wont be considered pushy."

"But still…"

"What you girls doing?" A new voice said, causing Orihime to nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise.

It was now or never for her.

"Oh, hello, Ichi-kun," she greeted her boyfriend after turning around to face him "how are you today? " she asked nervously, giving him a equally nervous smile.

"Fine." The hero answered back, one of his eyebrows raised in confusion.

The tomboy jabbed her girlfriend's rib with her elbow to get her attention. "Now's your chance." she whispered.

"Is everything alright?' Ichigo asked in concern. He now notice the slight trembling of the auburn haired beauty. He hope nothing was wrong, especially nothing was wrong with Orihime.

"Everything's fine." She reassure him. "I just wanted to, wanted to," her eyes then glued themselves to the floor, avoiding the gaze of her hero. Because If she did look into them, she knew she would get lost in those deep, dark brown eyes of his and she wouldn't be able to tell him what she had to say.

So, with a deep intake of air...

"Here's a key to my apartment for you to keep." Orihime rapidly blurted out to him as she produce the small metal object in front of his face.

"What?" Not understanding what she just said.

"I said," Now taking small breathes to calm her nerves. "here's a key to my apartment for you to keep." She said slowly this time. "But if you think its to soon to give you one, I understand."

The Vizard took the key off her hands. He then turned it around several times, taking every detail of the object. "No, I keep it. Thanks, Orihime."

"Re-really?" Completely surprise that it was that easy to do. "You don't think its too pushy?" She thought that most boyfriends would think they were going to fast if their girlfriends gave them keys to their home. Or that what it seem in the TV shows she watch.

Ichigo only shook his head no. "I don't think so. Do you?" Maybe she really didn't want to give him a key to her apartment. It was only recently that he found out that most woman would like their privacy intact. And he found that out the hard way.

"No, no, no, no!" she unintentionally shouted out, her hands flailing around madly. Her face taking on a more comical look of worried.

"Actually, I was going to give it to you last week, but I couldn't find the right moment to do it." Her hand going to the nap of her neck, laughing at her own hesitation and worry.

"Well, either way, I'm happy for the gift." As Ichigo let loose a soft smile that made Orihime smile as well.

"Told you he like it." Tatsuki whispered in the princess's ear, smirking at her flush expression.

_Couple weeks later._

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

"Hello?" Ichigo said to the person on the other end of his phone.

"_Hello, Ichi-kun." It was Orihime that was on the other line._

"Hey, Orihime" His mood brightening up at hearing her sweet voice. "How's it going?"

"_Well, you see."_

"You forgot your keys and you're lock out of your apartment."

"_I'm so sorry." She apologize. "This be the last time, I promise."_

"You know, I wonder if you gave me that key so you have an excuse to lock yourself out." He joked.

"_That's not true" Flabbergasted that he would suggest such a thing. "I just really forgetful."_

"I know." he laughed at getting her so riled up. "I be there in a minute."

After saying their goodbyes, Ichigo hanged up his phone and grabbed the spare key to his princess's apartment off his desk. He then took a moment to stare at the object before pocketing it. A smirk breaking out as he left his room.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Give a review on your thoughts. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


End file.
